clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spydar007/Archive 7
__TOC__ RE:Page Creation on the Club Penguin Humor Wiki Done. P.S. i think you should be able to create pages there as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:20, June 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Logo Update Hi Spydar, If you mean to how uploading a logo is done, it is uploaded to File:Wiki-wordmark.png (admins can also upload it directly through the ). The image cannot be wider than 250px or higher than 65px. If you mean to how to create one, you can use raster graphic editors like Photoshop, GIMP and Paint.net, or export a PNG image from a vecto graphic editor like Inkscape or Adobe Illustrator. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:09, June 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Upload Done. I found a vector version for the clock image so i uploaded it instead. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:49, June 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Common.css Update Hi Spydar, Thanks for the notice. I didn't add those users, though, as they are not , though i made sure to add to the list. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:49, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hello spydar I see what you call vandalism on my profile 14:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Bureaucrat Vote Hi Spydar, Probably 2 weeks after it began. I'll need to speak about this with Awesome first. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:01, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Achievements/Badges Enable We used to have them, but many people spammed and cheated for earning awards. It just doesn't go well in this wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:AJAX Hi Spydar, I'm not quite sure how it's added. You can ask about it in the technical board on the Community Central's forum. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:13, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi Spydar007, Sorry to ask; but why do you want to know? Has he said something to you? Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it depends on the purpose you want it for. I don't see why it would help in anyway. Also: he doesn't seem to want to talk to us, anyway. Hope you understand. :--[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::It really depends on why you want to contact him, Spydar007. I don't really want more people to have to contact him about the wiki as he clearly seems to dislike us at this point in time. The last thing he needs is more people trying to talk to him about it. But, it's: @FottymaddyCP. Spydar007, please don't try to talk him over to "returning" or something: it will probably cause drama. ::--[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:16, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :::You're welcome. I meant don't try and talk about the wiki (sorry for the confusion) but I can imagine just talking normally is fine. :) :::--[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:25, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unlock Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:47, June 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Fotty's Unblock Hi Spydar, Apparently he did not intend to offend users and said he was joking. I spoke with Sdgsgfs about it and we decided there's no point in keeping the block. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:13, June 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Top 10 Lists Hi Spydar, Did you try it via ? Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:19, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :The template is now unprotected. I'll contact them about the list too. Penguin-Pal (talk) SpydarSubs Hi Spydar, Note that the pipe character (|') in the link to your player card in Template:SpydarSubs needs to be replaced with a space. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:47, June 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello, I know it may seem stupid; but that's happened with all other moderators. I even asked Polo Field who is yet to respond. I honestly think that this time, it's not a lie: and isn't it better having it up already? There is some degree of maturity in moderators what most users on the wiki lack. You can tell; but alas: it does not matter. Thank you, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881]] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 16:06, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :We'll see if there's proof, ok? Then we can do whatever. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 16:17, June 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Several Things Hi Spydar, Here are the replies for your messages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Done. Page Move Done. I didn't leave a redirect to User:81.101.202.233/Sandbox Template, though. If you want me to recreate it, let me know. Anon. Chat I received a reply last week. they said they cannot enable this feature. Sorry for not updating you in time! Top 10 List Creation I've had to contact again about this. I wasn't very specific in the message. Clock You can find the script here. They show several methods for embeding it and usage i the base page. Wow oldid=1048056}} It looks like some admin has gone mad :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Lol no, it's ok :P I was just joking. Feel free to keep it! Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello, Sadly you will not get the proof. We will not give it out to all users just like that. It's a sneak peek (so revealing it for the world to tell doesn't actually go to its meaning). Admins will know about it. Remember: Admins are the ones who need to see it, not the rest of the community (until we can decide). Thank you, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:22, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: What? I'm sorry to think that. We are deciding on it, getting more proof of the situation before the admins can take action. Admins keep a lot of things hidden until they need to be revealed, this "proof" shall remain hidden at the moment, while we decide. I don't want to have to argue with you, sorry. Thank you, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Never mind Hello, Some people have managed to find some images of the proof. I'm not sure what the names are; but they are on the wiki (somewhere). --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:50, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Top 10 List Hi Spydar, I've just received a reply from wikia about this topic. Apparently it's currently not possible, but they said it's something they considered adding. If it will be available it will be mentioned in the Wikia Technical Updates blog. Penguin-Pal (talk) RE: Thanks for all the messages. I'm sure these policies will happen. I also heard that you can be blocked for minor edits while I was still a patroller. Have a nice day, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:59, June 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template:NBlog Hi Spydar, Template:NBlog is based on the bloglist feature. You can find the full list here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:41, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :All right. If you want create one, you can post the content in my or david's talk page and ask us to post it. We can use the speech bubble template or something to show it was made by you. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Blog list templates Hi Spydar, To make Template:NBlog work, you need to create a new user blog or add to an existing user blog the category Category:News. If you want to use a different category, replace the word News in the template to the name of the new category, where it says: News Like this CP News Which would list al pages from Category:CP News. ---- About Template:CPW-Blog, do the same while editing a user blog, but use the category Category:CPMW News. You can also change the listing category like i mentioned above, but with a new category name. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Comment Deletion Done. Thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:CPW Awards Hi Spydar, I re-added you to the list, though i wasn't able to restore the previous one. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, the actual one is 10 list:User of the Year Nominees/toplist-item-51bcbe2836d5e|redirect=no}} this. It's now restored. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:09, June 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:CPW Awards Hi I removed you because you are not a user. you know it is Apj Official Account Hello Spydar, I don't want to sound rude or something, but if you want to enter CPW Awards, POTM, Featured Article, Featured Image and even chat then you must have an account. I really want to see you around the wiki with us, since you sound mature and wise. I would help you and make an account for you to use. The problem is that the edits here are not going to be counted in the new account, but anyway you can replace those edits :). I would send you its password in PM, but first inform me shall I made one? Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 14:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Admin List Update Done. Thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:11, June 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:New Character Infobox Hi Spydar, Cool infobox. Though there are just tons of different designs and images, especially for old characters like RH, Gary and Aunt Arctic, so sorting this in an infobox seems a bit impractical, and a gallery would handel it in a better way. Still, cool template! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:34, June 19, 2013 (UTC) IRC Hi Spydar, Sdgsgfs asked me to invite you to this IRC. If you have some free time, please join if you can. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:09, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Tragic News :( Hi Spydar, I've got some Bad News (Tragic News) ANONS CAN'T EDIT STARTING JULY 1ST!!! Read this thread! Mariocart25 [[User Talk:Mariocart25Charizard|''TALK TO THE CHARIZARD]] 01:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :NOOO! Surely now you're parents will let you create an account. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 07:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm working on it. :: 14:40, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Anonymous Editing Hi, Spydar. A Wikia staff member has informed us that anonymous editing will be turned off for this wiki starting on July 1st. I realize you are an active editor here and would probably want to keep editing, so please let me know if there's anything I can do to help. All the best, -- 03:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Me Hi Spydar, There is no point in gussing age of users, epsecially if a certain user never revealed his age. If i see people talking about your pesonal info in chat i'll ask them to stop. Thank you for informing me, Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:52, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Your future Hello Spydar, What will you do now? You won't be able to start editing from July 1, 2013. You must do something soon, I honestly don't want to lose such a great user like you. If you won't be able to edit here, I have another wiki which you can edit in it still. I will inform you about it later, but please convince your parents soon. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)]] 06:23, June 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Blacklisting on Template:Archive Hi Spydar, All of the edits where Template:Archive were added to article were made by the same user, so it's not a problem for not and does not require starting a blacklisting. Anyway, if you ever see a template that really needs blacklisting, you can add: |Billybob= Category:Test blacklist |Harry Potter= Category:Test blacklist |Power Rangers= Category:Test blacklist }} Which would add the articles '''Billybob, Harry Potter and Power Rangers to Category:Test blaclist, or ask me to install it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:46, June 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Hello, I know that already, look further into the logs before messaging me please. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 19:54, June 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Wikia's database is down! Hi Spydar, This sometiems happens every few months in case Wikia is updating the system or fixing bugs. I checked it and i don't get the "database down" message. Try to check again or try again in a few minutes. Penguin-Pal (talk) Well....... Hello, So, what will you do after July 1, 2013? I don't really want to lose such a great editor like you. Please do something soon and the wiki that I talked to you about is CPWN (http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/). If you didn't get the chance to make an account, then feel free editing there as anonymous user. But please do your best to get an account soon. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 20:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Sammychip here again Hi Spydar007, you probably know why I am contacting you. Well you are the most reliable person to give me updates concerning the CP magazine. Another issue comes out tomorrow/today. Please do what you can to send images to me ;) Thanks again ~Sammychip Dps04 (talk) 14:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! To you, Spydar, I welcome you to the Club Penguin Wiki (now with an official account). I hope you come and pay us a visit at the . Don't hesitate to come :) If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 15:36, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Those are great news! I'm glad you'll be staying with us :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Hello Spydar! Congratulations for having a new account. I'm looking forward to meet you in chat soon :). Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 17:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:My userpage Hi Spydar, There is a problem when using the EditCount in calculations, which is due to a problem in the current MediaWiki version. Ill see if i can find a solutioon for you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:56, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :It's not possible now due to the MediaWiki problem, so i've updated MediaWiki:Wikia.js/spydar007.js, so it will add up the number of your former and current edits. I'll see if i can add a comma in the correct place using CSS or JS too. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:36, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Spydar007, Sammychip here. I apologize for my mistake. The magazine is Portuguese not UK, I apologize! ~Sammychip MISTAKE SAMMYCHIP Spydar007 I beive I made a mistake, there's a new magazine. Please email/comment me the pictures. THANK YOU ~Sammychip Pages moved Hi Spydar, I moved your old pages over this userspace. I also moved the first revisions of User:Spydar007' and User talk:Spydar007 to: *User:Spydar007/move *User talk:Spydar007/move In case you need them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Spydar, look Spydar, you aren't being treated poorly. Lots of people like you a lot. :) I just don't like that you have an edit count that is changed from your original edits.. Trust me. You're fine just the way you are. You're editing skills are great. I just don't think it's fair to have extra edits even though you didn't edit that much. Your edit count is fine just the way it is. You don't have to get tons of edits. Mikeymkwii If you can dream it, you can do it. Your limits are all within yourself. is awesome. 14:45, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :) Your JS Hi there. I've deleted your subpage of MediaWiki:Wikia.js. Some of the content there, such as the change in the edit counter and the join date, was a violation of our Terms of Use because it interfered with the proper functionality of one of our features (namely, the profile). If you wish to see these things differently for yourself, you are of course welcome to re-add the content to User:Spydar007/wikia.js for your own personal coding. However, it can't be changed for everyone, nor should you create a subpage of MediaWiki:Wikia.js just for yourself. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Spydar, You probably think Vicyorus doesn't like you, because he said "What an idiot" on the chat. Looks like you misunderstood him – he wasn't talking about you, but about Marcus949. Thanks for your attention, (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 22:08, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Hey Spydar, Congratulations on creating an account! Now you can edit, and see you on the chat! Glad you finally created an account! -The Most Epic Penguin In The World!- 24:10, June 29, 2013